Dancing with Death
by sammywolf19
Summary: Stiles and Isaac find a scent that they can't identify? Stiles gets a stalker! What will happen when Derek won't leave Stiles' side and Kira gets jealous over a certain someone? But this is Beacon Hills so nothing should surprise you at this point, so come and enjoy their adventures with them.
1. Chapter 1

HI everyone!

It has been awhile since I wrote anything, but I am back at it.

So I hope you guys enjoy this story!

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did Isaac would be my boyfriend...

* * *

I jump over a fallen log and stumble a bit. Righting myself, I continue running for my life. Why did I ever think that I could be a human in a mostly werewolf pack? I look behind me and sigh in relieve. Whoever -or rather whatever- had been chasing me is no longer behind me. I turn back around and a silent scream leaves my mouth.

My head connects with the tree branch.

My momentum throws me back into another tree. My breath leaves my lungs and a sharp pain rears up in my head. Oh My God, why? Why does this always happen to me?

"Stiles? Stiles! Why are you on the ground? We need to be running not sitting on the ground like we are on some kind of picnic," Isaac says, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. Nope, nope, nope, standing not a good idea. "Dude, are you okay?" Isaac asks. I clutch my head and glare at him.

"No, I am not okay. I hit my head you asshole. I wasn't sitting on the ground for the hell of it; I was sitting there because I landed on my ass after I hit my head. Now I need you to carry me, I think I have a concussion. Oh no, don't look at me like that. You can either carry me while I am awake or you can do it while I am unconscious, when I will be nothing but dead weight!" I express with slight annoyance.

Isaac makes a face but sweeps my feet out from under me and starts carrying me bridal style. "Did we lose what was chasing us?" I whisper into his ear. He glances at me and whispers back, "I don't know. I can't hear anything." My head starts to spin as I look around us. "Well then genius, maybe you should be running instead of walking," I whisper. Isaac shakes his head and sighs in annoyance but starts running anyway.

A few minutes later we get to my jeep at the edge of the preserve and Isaac puts me down. I fish around in my pocket for the car keys. I finally manage to get it out and I toss it at him. "I am only allowing you to drive my baby because I can't. So be careful," I say and walk to the passenger side. The smile that graces Isaac's face worries me a little but I ignore it.

We get in the car and Isaac backs up at an alarming speed. Maybe I should put on my seatbelt. Whatever was chasing us might not have killed me but this Neanderthal behind the wheel might. "I think we lost it. I still can't hear anything so that's good, right?" Isaac asks as we get on the road leading back to town. "I don't know, I hope so," I say and get out my phone. It's a miracle it didn't fall out of my pocket with the way I was running.

I scroll down to Scott's number and hit the call button. The phone gives two rings and then Scott's voice fills my ear, "Dude where the hell are you? You never showed up for game night," Scott sounds a bit panicked. I rub at my temples and close my eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that. I heard they found a body in the woods so I went to go check it out and I ran into Isaac-" "Literally, he ran into me literally," Isaac interrupts me. I glare at him? Seriously? It's my job to interrupt people. "-what he said. And when we got close to the crime scene Isaac picked up a strange scent. So naturally we followed it. Which let me tell you is an indication that we have sucky survival skills. I mean who follows a strange scent? Anyway we were following this scent when Isaac stops dead in his tracks and he sniffs the air like a dog. Next thing I know Isaac is telling me to run and he takes off. I try to follow him but I had a bit of trouble with that seeing as he is a werewolf and everything. But we eventually reconnected and we are now in my car on the way home," I say and lean my head against the window. Oh sweet mercy that feels good.

"No we are not. We are in fact on our way to the hospital to have Stiles' head checked out," Isaac says. I jump up and glare at him. "No we are on our way home," I say through clenched teeth. Isaac smirks at me and shakes his head. "What happened to Stiles' head? Stiles you didn't say anything about getting hurt," Scott says. I can hear him grab his keys. "I didn't get hurt Scott," I quickly say over the phone. "Come now Stiles, why did I have to carry you out of the woods and why am I driving your car right now?" Isaac asks with that god damn smirk still in place. I swear this man is made out of evil! Evil I tell you, evil!

"Isaac take Stiles to the hospital right now and call me when you get there. How hard did he hit his head if he is allowing you to drive his car?" Scott says over the line. Isaac lets out a chuckle and the line goes dead. "I'm going to kill you. Go to me house and call Scott from there," I say as I point a finger at him.

"No way; Scot gave an order and he's my alpha, so I'm going to do what he tells me to do," Isaac says with a smile on his face. I think Isaac might like messing with me, but then again it could just be that he really likes doing what his alpha tells him to do. Either way I need to rethink this hanging out with Isaac thing.

Isaac pulls into the parking lot at the hospital and shuts off my jeep. I glare at him and get out. "You can't make me go into the hospital if I don't want to," I say and lean back against the jeep. "I have werewolf strength so technically I can make you go into the hospital if you don't want to," Isaac says and comes to lean next to me against the jeep.

Suddenly a black shape lands in front of us and I might – might being the operative word here – have screamed like a little girl. I clutch at Isaac's neck and wrap my legs around his waist. The black shape moves into the light and Scott's evil grin comes into view.

"What the fuck Scott? You cannot do shit like that to me! I think I just had a mini heart attack, do you hear my heart pounding away in my chest? Do you? Oh and Isaac could you help me down? My leg muscles locked up," I say and look down at the ground. Isaac laughs and unwrap my legs from around his waist.

"Sorry I was just coming down from the roof," Scott says and gives Isaac a kiss on the cheek. I bend over and put my hands on my knees. Scott puts a hand on my back. "You okay there buddy?" he asks. I glare up at him. "No Scott, no I am not okay," I say and look back down at the ground. Isaac sniggers and tries to cover it up with his hand. I stand up straight and another scream leaves my body.

"Kira! What the hell? Where did you come from?" I yell and back up a few steps. She was not in front of me a second ago. "Sorry Stiles, I just came down from the roof. How are you feeling? Scott called me and told me that Isaac was bringing you to the hospital," She says and gives me a hug. I hug her back tightly and glare at the other two rolling around on the ground laughing.

"I'm okay Kira, Scott's just over reacting a bit, is all," I say and let go of her. Isaac gets up from the ground and helps Scott up. "I am not over reacting, I'm just worried about you," Scott says with a small smile.

Isaac claps me on my shoulder. "In the forest you said you might have a possible concussion so let's rather be safe than sorry," he says and looks at me real serious. I sigh and nod. "Fine I'll go have my head checked out but that's it," I say and look at all of them pointedly.

"What happened to your head?" someone whispers in my ear. I jump forward and turn around in one motion. Derek is standing behind me looking worried but he has a smile on his face from scaring me. I throw my hands up in the air and glare at everyone.

"What is this 'Scare Stiles to death' day?" I yell.

* * *

This will be the first of many more to come... If the writing Gods will be kind to me.

I hope you enjoyed it and would be so kind to leave me a review...

love from the wolfiest girl you will ever meet

BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I am so sorry it took me this long to update this story. I wanted to update once a week but then life happened.**

 **I know you probably heard that one before so i apologize.**

 **But lets talk about happier things. Like the new chapter!**

 **i can't wait for you guys to read it so without further ado...**

* * *

"What happened this time? Did someone die or did someone get hurt? Why are you all always coming to the hospital at night?" Scott's mom asks while bowing her head forward. Scott walks up to her and gives her a one sided hug. "Stiles hit his head on something in the woods. We made him come have his head checked out by a doctor," Scott says.

Melissa sighs and hugs her son back. "So it's just Stiles being Stiles?" she asks. I make an offended noise at the back of my throat and grab at my heart. "Hurtful," I say. She smiles at me sweetly. "Oh Stiles I didn't mean it like that. Come here and give me a hug. You know I love you like I love my own son," she says and grabs my hand. She pulls me forward into a hug.

I get a little light-headed. After a few seconds the light-headedness goes away and I hug her back. "I know you do," I say and let go of her. "You look a little pale Sweetie, come let's go get a doctor to look at that head of yours," she says and puts her hand on the small of my back. I nod at her and wave at the others.

Melissa leads me down a few passages and into a room with just one bed. "I'm quickly going to go get Dr Geyer. Just wait here okay," Melissa says and I nod at her. She leaves the room and I sit down on the bed. A headache is slowly making itself known and I rub at my temples. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. I didn't realize how bad the lighting was irritating me.

I hear footsteps enter my room and open my eyes. I wince a little from the brightness of the lights and close my eyes for a second. When I open them again Derek is standing in the doorway. "Sorry I followed your scent. I wanted to hear what the doctor said," he explained as he walked further into the room. He sits down in the chair next to the bed.

"Melissa quickly went to get Liam's stepfather. Where are the rest?" I ask and sit up. "Where we both left them, at the entrance," he says. Someone clears their throat and we both look toward the door. All of our friends were standing there. "Actually we decided to come hear what the doctor said," Scott says and walks into the room. I smile at all of them but roll my eyes at the same time.

"You guys need to give the doctor some time to get here and examine me first before you can hear what he says," I say. Kira sits down on the bed next to me and gives me an impish smile, like only Kira can. The rest of them take a seat on the floor.

"Well now which one of you is my patient? Liam it better not be you. Unless it's a paper cut that you got at the library, where you said you were," Dr Geyer says, standing in the doorway. "I was there the whole time, I promise. Scott called me and told me that Stiles is here so I rushed over," Liam says and looks down at the floor. Though neither he nor I will admit it, we both care about the other one a lot.

Dr Geyer nods his head in that fake parent 'I believe you' way and walks over to the bed.

He shines a light in my eyes and I shy away from it. "Have you experienced any signs of nausea, fatigue, disorientation or ringing in the ears?" Dr Geyer asks. "Just a little disorientation and slight dizziness, oh and sensitivity to lights, but other than that I show no signs of having a concussion," I say and rub at my temples again. The headache has been getting annoyingly worse as I was talking.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad is that headache of yours?" he asks. I hold up a whole hand but change my mind and add two more fingers from my other hand. "Okay, I want to keep you overnight so you can get some rest. I'll prescribe you some Analgesic and I would like to monitor you through the night just to make sure you will be okay," he says and scribbles something on my chart.

Where did the chart come from?

"Do you want me to call your father to tell him what's going on?" he asks and looks up. "I'll do that Dr Geyer," Scott says and quickly gets up from the floor. Dr Geyer nods at Scott and leaves the room.

As soon as he is out the door I point a finger at all of them. "Okay you all can leave now," I say. "No way Dude, we are staying right here with you. How else are you going to entertain yourself?" Scott says and pats me on the shoulder. I sigh. "Fine, be like that. But seriously Dude call my dad," I say and look up at him.

"I'll go get you some clothes from your house when I'm done talking to your dad," Scott says and leaves the room. Isaac jumps up from the floor and follows Scott out. I always thought Scott was like an adorable puppy, but that was before Isaac became Scott's shadow. The man follows Scott everywhere.

Kira gives me a kiss on the cheek and gets up from the bed. "I'm going to go get snacks and coffee, who wants what?" she asks the room at large. Everyone gives her a list of things they want. "Liam go with her. She won't be able to carry all of that on her own," Derek barks. Liam is up and out of the room before Derek is even done talking.

I snigger at him. Where are the days that I would have jumped into action like that when Derek barked?

I look at Derek and he is already looking at me. He has this odd smile on his face, it kind of looks like affection. I smile at him. Seeing Derek finally look happy makes my smile brighter somehow. A warm feeling spreads through my chest and butterflies start to flutter in my stomach.

Wait what?

Why?

Melissa walks into the room distracting me from Derek and these strange feelings. "Scott asked me to tell you that your father is on his way. Also he and Isaac are on their way to your house. I brought you a hospital gown and the medication with some water. Do you want me to help you put on the gown?" she asks as she puts the gown on the bed and the water and medication on the bedside table.

My eyes grow wide and I shake my head. Melissa laughs. "Alright I won't help you with the gown, but someone is going to have to help you. You could hurt yourself if another dizzy spell hits," she says and looks around the room at my friends. Derek gets up.

"I'll help him."

I swallow. No Derek, no. I don't want you to help me either. Not until I can sort out these butterflies. Derek holds out his hand and I take it reluctantly. He helps me stand and leads me to the small bathroom in the room. "Oh I forgot the gown," I say and stop dead in my tracks. Derek holds up the gown and pulls me into the bathroom. He shuts the door behind him. It clicks shut much louder then I think it needs to.

"Are we going to stand here all night or are you going to start taking off your clothes?" Derek asks. I give a nervous chuckle and put my hands on the hem of my shirt. I start to lift it up, as soon as my arms come level with my head I start to feel light-headed again.

I sway a little and suddenly Derek is there, holding me at the waist. "Are you okay?" he asks. I gulp and nod my head. The butterflies are acting up again. I pull my shirt completely over my head and look at Derek. But he isn't looking at me, he's looking at my chest.

"You have a lot of moles," he says and licks his lips.

My breath hitches and that draws his attention up to my face.

We stare each other in the eyes.

My breath quickens.

"Do you want me to help you with your pants?" he asks very softly.

His hands slowly lowers down to my zipper.

I gulp.

What is going on with me?

Why do I desperately want him to help me?

My body warmth kick up a notch and I feel a blush creep up my face.

What is going on?

He pulls down my zipper and start to lower my pants down my legs.

"What is taking you guys so long?" Melissa asks through the door and breaks the spell that both Derek and I seemed to be under.

* * *

 **So...**

 **Please tell me what you thought about that. Any feedback is good feedback.**

 **If there is something bothering you please tell me and I will see what I can do for you.**

 **I will try to update next week and if I don't I will come bearing food when I finally do update.**

 **And with that I will leave you guys.**

 **Thank you so much for reading...**

 **and as always,**

 **Love from the Wolfiest Girl you will ever meet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

 **And as promised I am updating this week!**

 **So sorry no food for you guys.**

 **But hopefully you guys will forget that and enjoy this chapter...**

 **So read... now...**

* * *

I step out of my jeans and away from Derek. I shake my head. It feels like my head has been clouded up. Derek gets up from his crouch and stares at me. "Sorry Melissa, Stiles had a little dizzy spell. We are almost done," Derek says. I look down at the ground and notice that I'm standing there in just my boxers.

The hospital gown appears in my vision. I take the gown and put it on. Derek picks up my clothes from the floor and opens the bathroom door. We walk out and I go straight for the bed. I quickly get under the covers before anyone can make fun of me. Melissa hands me the medication and a glass of water. I down both and hand her back the glass.

"I'll come and check up on you later. Who of you are staying the night?" she asks. Malia looks up from some book she has in her lap and raises her hand. Hayden and Mason look up from their phones and raise their hands awkwardly.

"I'll bring all of you some blankets and pillows. I hope you find the floor comfortable," she says and walks out of the room. Derek throws my clothes over the back of the chair and sits down on it. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at me. I look away from him and at Malia.

"Hey Malia what are you doing?" I ask her. She looks up from her book and stares blankly at me. "I'm studying," she says and goes back to her book. I open and close my mouth, trying to find a topic to keep the conversation going, but for the life of me I can't think of anything.

"What were you and Isaac running from when you hit your head?" Derek suddenly asks. My chest warms up again as I look at him. "I don't know actually. Isaac got a whiff of some odd scent so we followed it. The next thing I know Isaac tells me to run and _he_ takes off running. I lost him in the woods," I say and rub at my temples again. Derek gets up from the chair and goes to put the lights off. Malia makes a noise of protest.

Derek switches on the bedside table light. "Sorry, the bright lights were bothering Stiles. I forgot that you all were still in the room," Derek says and I smile goofily at Malia. "Did Isaac tell you what the scent smelled like?" Derek asks as he sits in the chair again. I shake my head.

Kira and Liam walk back into the room and hand out everyone's snacks. "Here Stiles, I brought you some chips and a cool drink," Kira says and puts all my snacks on the bed beside me. I smile at her. "Thanks Kira. You want to sit next to me and talk?" I ask her.

She nods and takes a seat next to me and opens a pack of skittles. "So what do you want to talk about?" Kira asks as she looks at me with a kind smile. I shrug and steal a few skittles from her. "Maybe about the fact that you seem to be super close to me all of a sudden," I say and glance at her. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry if it seems all of a sudden," she says quickly and waves her hands in front of her. "I've always wanted to be closer to you but we never seemed to have the time to become closer. I mean most of the time I was with Scott and you were with Malia. We never had time to bond," she says and looks down at her lap.

I take the bag of skittles from her and shake a few into my hand. "I get what you're saying and I understand it, it's just it would make more sense if you and Scott were still together. But you guys aren't so I don't really see the point," I say and hand her back her skittles. She smiles shyly at me and takes one of the skittles from my hand.

"I know, but just because Scott and I broke up don't mean that we can't be good friends," Kira says. I smile at her. "Even though I tried to kill you?" I ask her. She gives me a sideways hug. "Even though you tried to kill me," she says and sits back. "And besides it wasn't you." I snort and grab a bag of chips.

"So do want details of Scott and Isaac's relationship?" I ask her and start shoving the chips down my throat. A hand appears in my line of sight. I follow the hand to the owner and look Derek directly in the eye. "What? You don't mind do you?" Derek asks with a glint in his eye. I nod my head and swallow.

"What details do you have on Scott and Isaac?" Kira asks, bringing my attention back to her. I shake my head and look at her again. "Oh I have a lot of details, I'm Scott's best friend remember. He tells me things that I wish I didn't know sometimes but that's what best friends are for, I guess," I say and shrug.

"What things does he tell you that you don't want to hear? I thought that you were a guy of research," Derek says. I look at him again with a slight smile. I bent over to him and grab him around the neck. I pull him closer to me so I can whisper in his ear.

Derek grows hot under my hand and I can see a slight blush creep up on his cheeks as I whisper. Once I'm done I sit back with a very satisfied smile on my face. Suddenly Liam jumps up with his hands covering his ears. "Oh my God, I did not need to know that about my Alpha," he whisper yells and walks out of the room really, really fast.

"I didn't know you could even do that," Hayden says and looks at me with wide eyes. Oh shit I forgot that they were werewolves! I totally just blurted all of Scott's sex secrets to half of the pack. I look at Malia and she has her head cocked to the side in thought. "Why did we never try that?" she asks. I splutter and sit upright.

"Malia!"

"What? I'm curious, seeing as we did-" "Nobody needs to know what we did," I quickly interrupt her. "Why?" she asks looking more confused than before. "Does it bother them to know we were having sex a lot?" I smack my forehead and hear Kira giggle beside me. "I think what Stiles is trying to say, is that what happens between the two of you, should stay between the two of you. None of us needs to know how kinky you and Stiles got between the covers," Lydia says as she walks into the room.

"When did you get back?" I ask her. She walks over to the bed and kisses me on the cheek. She looks at Derek as she straightens up and smirks at him. I look between the two of them, wondering what's going on. "I got off the plane about an hour ago. I received Scott's voice message about you being here and rushed over. What did you do this time that you are being admitted to the hospital?" she asks and quirks an eyebrow at me.

I smile sheepishly back and point to my head. "I have a concussion, nothing serious," I say. She nods her head like she agrees but the pout on her face tells a whole different story. "Okay, let's pretend that I believe that for a minute, my next question to you is: why are we talking about your sex life with Malia?" she asks and sits down in Derek's lap.

"We got on the topic because Stiles told Derek about Scott's and Isaac's sex life and Malia heard what he said. So she asked Stiles why they never did that," Kira informs Lydia. Lydia raises an eyebrow and looks at me and then at Derek. Derek still has a slight blush on his face. "Now I'm curious as to what you said to Derek here, he has a blush on his face," Lydia says with a smirk.

Derek pushes Lydia off of him. She lands on her feet and straightens up. She glares at Derek, but sits down on the foot of my bed.

Scott and Isaac walk into the room and Scott dumps a duffel bag just inside of the room. Isaac sees Lydia and jumps her. "Lydia you're back! When did you get back?" he asks and hugs her tightly. "About an hour ago, where have the two of you been?" she asks Scott. She pats Isaac's arms around her.

"We went to get Stiles some clothes. How was England and how is Jackson doing?" Scott asks her.

Thank you so much for reading and as always please let me know what you thought.

* * *

 **Once again I will try to update next week but I make no promises... If I don't, I will bring milkshakes.**

 **But for now I will love and leave you...**

 **Love from the Wolfiest Girl you will ever meet**

 **BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey beautiful people, I'm back!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **So i'm not going to keep you from reading it, so here goes...**

* * *

A few hours later we were talking in different groups. Lydia and Kira were snuggled in next to me, one on each side, and Scott and Isaac were sitting at the foot of my bed. The rest of the pack was on the floor around the bed and of course Derek was still sitting in the chair.

"So how is training with your mom going?" I ask Kira. She shrugs and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good, I guess. She's being hard on me to learn as much as I can, and she is back to trying to convince me to let us move back to New York." She lays her head on my shoulder. I throw my arm around her and stroke her back.

"Why is she trying to convince you again? What did you tell her the last time to stop the move?" I ask her. She looks at Scott before she opens her mouth to answer, but I put my finger on her lips to stop her. "No need to explain, I get it," I tell her. She smiles at me gratefully.

I turn my head to look at Derek. He has a small smile on his face while talking to Scott, Isaac, Liam and Mason. The smile on his face makes my heart lighter and largely happier. He also has a slight twinkle to his eyes and I smile.

How does seeing Derek happy make me happier? How does seeing Derek interact with people make me proud to be his friend? Nothing about this man makes sense to me anymore.

Derek turns to look at me and I can't look away. He smiles wider and winks at me before turning his attention back to the other guys. A blush creeps up on my face.

I tune into their conversation. "-can't get drunk anymore?" Mason asks looking at Derek then at Scott. "Not as far as I know. We can try, but it would draw attention if we drank that much in public," Scott says. "Scott's right, we can't get drunk anymore. Not that that can't stop us from trying. If you have a pack party you can drink as much as you can," Derek says.

I haven't looked away from him.

I somehow can't get myself to look away from him.

"Quick question guys, if people call someone who is addicted to drugs a druggie and someone who is addicted to alcohol an alcoholic, what do people call someone addicted to coffee? Caffeinated?" I ask. The twinkle in Derek's eyes grows brighter and he chuckles.

"Where did that come from?" Liam asks. I look at him and he has a dumbfounded look on his face. "That's just Stiles' thought process," Isaac says with a slight chuckle of his own. "I think they call them Bean Heads," Kira laugh- says. I smile down at her. "Don't people just call them coffee addicts?" Scott asks seriously. "Actually they call them Caffeineaholics. Which is what Stiles is," Derek pips up.

I smile at him and nod. "Not gonna argue with you there," I say. "And how would you know how much coffee my son drinks?" my dad asks as he walks into the room with a – wait for it- cup of coffee.

"We have enough pack meetings now for Derek to know that he should hide his coffee from Stiles," Lydia says and smiles at my dad. She gets up from the bed and gives him a quick hug before snuggling in next to me again. Derek gets up from the chair and offers it to my dad. He comes to stand next to my head.

"Yet somehow he still manages to find it every time. I'm running out of places to hide it," Derek says with a chuckle. "Did you think maybe you should hide it where he wouldn't think to look?" Kira asks with a mischievous smile. Isaac laughs and wiggles his eyebrows at Derek.

"Might be a good idea," Derek says and smirks down at me. My dad looks between all of us trying to figure out what the teenagers are saying. "Might make him think twice about seeking it out," Hayden says. "To be honest with you guys, I don't think that is going to stop him," Lydia says and looks at me. I nod at her.

"What are you kids talking about? Where should Derek hide his coffee that should make my son think twice about looking for it but won't actually stop him?" my dad asks, looking at each and every one of us with a raised eyebrow. "Nowhere." The chorus echo's through the room. We burst out laughing and my dad just shakes his head.

We all fall back into our different conversation groups. Sometime later I feel fingers carding through my hair and I sigh. That feels good. I turn to thank Lydia, but her hands are nowhere near my head. I turn to Kira because if it is not Lydia than it must be Kira. But her hands are also nowhere near my head.

Wait it can't be Derek, can it?

I look up and sure enough it's Derek's fingers going through my hair. I look at him and he looks like he isn't even aware of what he is doing.

I want to tell him to stop, but it feels so good; so I just shut my eyes and revel in the feelings coursing through my body at his touch. I still don't understand these feelings but you know what I am not going to break my head over it. Okay that's a lie. Let me amend my statement. I'm not going to break my head about it tonight.

Suddenly I feel a hand clamp hard onto my right leg and open my eyes. Isaac is staring at me with wide eyes. "What is it Isaac?" I ask sitting up. Lydia grumbles about being dislodged and Kira snuggles in behind my back.

"Stiles, I smell it. The scent from earlier," Isaac whispers and I look around us, expecting something to suddenly jump out at us. Derek, still with his fingers in my hair, stiffens and lifts his face up slightly to smell the air. I look at Scott and he is doing the same.

Scott jumps off the hospital bed and walks toward the door. "Everyone spread out and see if you can find where the scent is coming from. Kira, Lydia and Corey protect everyone here in case this thing slips past us," Scott orders. Two thirds of the pack get up and walk out of the room.

Derek gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and runs after Scott.

I stare at the door.

Did Derek just kiss me?

Okay so it was on the forehead, but it still counts as him kissing me. Where the hell did that come from? "I knew it," Lydia mutters. I look at her. "Knew what Lyds?" I whisper. She pats me on the back and gets up from the bed. "I think you and I both know what that kiss meant," she says softly and goes to close the door.

I sputter and wave my arms around in front of me. "No, no we don't," I finally get out. She smiles at me but doesn't say anything. I stare at her wide eyed. "What does it mean Lydia?" I ask her, but she leans against the door and closes her eyes, effectively avoiding me and my question.

"Son, I think we can talk later about your relationship with Derek. Right now I think we should focus on what is in the hospital," my dad says and joins Lydia at the door, his hand on his gun.

Relationship?

Does my dad think that Derek and I are in a relationship? Like a romantic relationship?

Lydia shivers by the door and opens her eyes. "Something is here," she whispers. On the wall opposite from the hospital bed a figure floats through the wall. And I mean he _literally floats through the wall_.

The man is young and deathly white with a large black beard and long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He has a few piercings in his ears and one through his left eyebrow. His eyes are white, just white. He's rocking a leather jacket and pants with steel toed boots. He has on a Guns and Roses t-shirt under his leather jacket.

Once he's through the wall he casually leans back against it and waves at me. His jacket sleeve slightly rises up his arm and I can see a tattoo peak out from under it. I stare wide eyed at the man and absently wave back at him.

"Stiles what are you looking at?" my dad asks and I point to the man. "The rocker dude that just floated through the wall," I say. The man smirks at my dad and walks forward, toward me. "He can't see me, only you can," the man says as he gets closer to me. I look at my dad. He is looking at the wall trying to see a man there that is clearly not there anymore. I turn my attention back to the man.

"Who are you?" I ask him as he stops at the foot of my bed.

"Death."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **I hope you liked it and leave me a review, even if you didn't like it.**

 **I will try to post again next week and if I don't I will bring you guys cookies.**

 **Please be gentle in your reviews, if you leave one.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **And as always, love form the Wolfiest Girl you will ever meet**

 **BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo Everybody!**

 **I am so sorry I'm posting so late this week. But I literally did not have anything at the beginning of yesterday.**

 **I have forgotton do add this part for all the previous chapters... my best friend** Scarterror The Fallen **has been my Beta for this whole story so far... Thanks Scar!**

 **now with that out of the way, please continue on to my story...**

* * *

I burst out laughing. The remaining pack members look at me funny, like I might be losing my mind. Maybe I am losing my mind.

"Laughing in the face of death, huh?" the man ask me. I stop laughing and look at him. "What are you going to do, pun-ish me?" I ask him back. He chuckles and takes a seat in the chair next to the bed. "I don't kill people," he says and smirks at me.

"Stiles who are you talking to?" Kira asks getting up from the bed. She looks around the room and snaps her belt into her sword.

"I have a proposition for you Stiles," Death says and looks at his nails. Suddenly they have black nail polish on them and then they have red on them. He changes the colour about three more times before he settles back on black.

"And what might that be?" I ask him.

He looks back up at me again and smiles once more.

"Stiles! Who are you talking to?" My father asks loudly.

"I have come to offer you a job. I want you to come work for me," Death says.

I stare at him with wide eyes. Did Death just offer me a job? Cause if he did, I think he has the wrong person. I shake my head at him. "Are you sure you have the right person?" I ask him.

"Stiles! You are scaring me son, who are you talking to?" my dad asks again, looking around the room.

Scott, Isaac and Derek burst into the room. "The scent comes back to this room. None of us know what it is. Have you guys seen anything?" Scott asks looking at all of us. My dad looks at me with a worried expression. Lydia points at me with big round eyes. "Something is here with us but Stiles is the only one that can see it," she says.

Everyone in the room looks at me. "Stiles what is here?" Derek asks. He comes to stand next to me, blocking my view of Death. I lean back a little to keep Death in my sights.

"Stiles I am sure that I have the right person. I want you to become one of my reapers. I want you to collect souls for me," Death says. He gets up from the chair and walks back to the wall. "I will give you two days to come to a decision." "And if I don't have an answer for you?" I ask him. I start to get up from the bed. "It's quite simple really. You either become a part of death or you become a soul that is given to death," Death says and walks through the wall.

I feel the colour drain from my face and try to grab at Derek. He takes my hand and makes me sit down on the bed. "Whatever was in here is gone now," Lydia says and walks over to me. "Whatever was in here was hovering around Stiles the whole time," she says and sits down next to me. She starts rubbing circles on my back.

"Stiles will you tell me what is going on?" Scott asks and crouches down in front of me.

"So let me get this straight, ' _Death'_ was in the room with us?" my dad asks. I nod again and feel my headache coming back. "No wonder Lydia could feel him. Out of all of us she is the one closest associated with Death," Derek says.

We have been talking for the last hour and a half about Death paying me a visit, or rather giving me an unwanted interview. I explained everything that transpired between me and Death and his offer. Nobody believed me at first but I think as the minutes passed everybody started to wrap their heads around it. I still can't wrap my head around it.

I mean Death offered me a job and basically told me that if I don't accept it that I would die. But I didn't tell them that part. Telling them would just make them worry and I don't want to put them through that.

I look at everyone around me, at all my loved ones. Kira and Lydia had settled back in next to me. Scott, Isaac, Liam, Mason and my dad were now off in the corner of the room talking everything over. I settle back and close my eyes. The headache was back with full force and worse than before. "Stiles, here I got you some painkillers and some water," Derek's voice says above me. I open my eyes and smile gratefully at him.

I take the water and the painkillers and down them both. "Thank you," I whisper. He nods and takes the glass back. He puts it down on the bedside table and sits down on the chair. "Why don't you rest for a while? We will look after you," Derek says. I shake my head at him. "As much as I want to rest I don't think I can sleep right now. I am too riled up about everything that happened today. And one of those things is you kissing me on the forehead. Why did you do that?" I ask him, sitting up a bit.

Somewhere along the line Kira has fallen asleep and is clinging to me now like I'm a teddy bear. Teddy Stiles, I kind of like the sound of that. I turn to look at Lydia and she too has fallen asleep. I try to get out of bed without waking either of them. I feel like I'm in a spy movie and I can't trip a laser. Once I'm finally off the bed I turn around to face Derek. He has a big smile on his face. "Sometimes you just do things without thinking about it and I can't help but smile," Derek says looking down at his lap.

He gets up from the chair and looks up at me. "I was so concerned about finding out what the scent belonged to that I didn't even think what I was doing when I kissed you. I'm sorry if it freaked you out," he says. I shake my head vigorously. "Why would that freak me out?" I ask and shrug my shoulders repeatedly. Derek smiles at me and steps closer to me.

"You're doing it again and you made it sound like it bothered you," he says and I giggle nervously. "It didn't bother me but it did shock me a little," I say quickly. I look at the guys and my dad in the corner and find my dad looking at us. He waves me on, like he is encouraging me to keep talking to Derek.

Why would he do that?

Oh right he did think that Derek and I were in a relationship.

"Why did it shock you? Was it really that shocking that I would kiss your forehead?" Derek asks. I look back at him and pause to really think about his question.

I mean I was really shocked when it happened but now that I think about it, Derek has been a bit more protective toward me lately. He has been nicer and more helpful. Like let's look at today for instance. He shut off the lights when they were bothering me, he helped me get undressed in the bathroom and steadied me when I was lightheaded, he came to check up on me first and he brought me painkillers just now.

I don't know what to make of his behaviour lately. "I guess it shouldn't have shocked me as much as it has. You have been kinder to me lately and you haven't threatened to rip out my throat with your teeth," I say and cock my head to the side a bit.

"Is that what turns you on? Because if it is why didn't you tell me when we were together?" Malia asks beside us. I jump back from Derek and grab at my heart. Once again another moment between me and Derek was ruined and I don't know how to feel about it. This day has been more confusing for me than any other day of my life.

"Damn it Malia, don't do that!" I yell. Or I thought it would come out as a yell but it was more of a loud whisper.

"What did I do wrong?" Malia asks. She looks between me and Derek.

Derek shakes his head and walks over to Scott and the rest. My dad shakes his head at me and joins in on the conversation again. "Nothing," I answer her and straighten up. Malia looks over her shoulder at Derek and then back at me.

"Do you like Derek? It won't bother me if you do, it's just I thought you hate him and he hates you. Guess I was wrong on both fronts, but anyway your robe has gone open at the back and everyone in the hallway can see your butt," she says and walks away.

I clasp my hands over my backside and turn around to stare in horror at the doorway.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think about this chapter...**

 **I hope you liked it and let me know what you think is going to happen next.**

 **Once again thank you to Scar and to all of you lovely people, my readers, for coming back each chapter and for not abandoning me just yet.**

 **And as always... Love from The Wolfiest girl you will ever meet**

 **Untill next time**

 **BYEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so sorry for posting a chapter only now. My beta and Co-Worker was on leave for a while so this had to go on the back burner for a bit, but it is here now and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer so go at it...**

* * *

"Can I finally go home?" I ask Melissa as soon as she walks into the room. She gives a full belly laugh and pick up my chart from the foot of the bed. "Almost Stiles, Dr Geyer just wants to check up on you one more time and then you can leave," she says looking down at the chart. I sit up a bit more on the bed, careful not to jostle Kira and Lydia who were stuck to me like glue.

Eventually everyone had settled down and began to drift off. Through the night Dr Geyer came to wake me up a few times to check up on me and control the concussion. I was slightly more and more annoyed with him every time he did it. Now I just want to go home and get away from this damn room and Liam's stepfather.

Melissa looks up from the chart and smiles at me. "Don't worry Stiles, you will be going home by the end of the day," Melissa says. I gape at her. The end of the day? That's a whole day left to go! I grimace and lay back down. Melissa laughs and pats my leg. "Don't worry Stiles, Dr Geyer might be around soon and you won't have to wait all day," she says and gives me one last smile before leaving the room.

I look around, everyone is still sleeping. Scott and Isaac are curled up on the foot of my bed and my dad is sleeping on the chair. Everyone else is sleeping on the floor on mattresses. They look like one big puppy pile.

Wait, where is Derek?

I look around the room and I can't see Derek anywhere. Where the hell has he gone?

Did something happen to him? Did he get kidnapped? Is he laying in a ditch somewhere?

 _Of course not you idiot! If something happened to him we would know about it_.

How would we know?

 _Because he was in the room with us the whole night._

Do you think he's coming back?

 _I don't know, why don't you ask him when he gets back?_

When is he coming back?

 _I don't know! Do I look like his guardian angel?_

Oh shut up! You suck.

I scowl as I realise that I was just fighting with myself in my head. And that I called myself an idiot; and that I suck and that I have to shut up. Maybe I did hit my head harder than I think I did.

I hear a noise at the doorway and snap my head in that direction. There Derek stands with bags and bags of McDonalds. He walks further into the room and puts the bags down on the table that slides over my bed. He look up at me and startles.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," he says. I shake my head at him. "It's okay, I've been awake for a while," I say and look toward the bags. Did Derek go get us food? Derek follows my line of sight and shrugs. "I thought maybe take away would be better than hospital food. But if you don't want it I could give your share to Scott," Derek says with a minimal smile on his face.

"I could get behind that idea," Scott mummers from his spot at the foot of the bed. "Shut up Scotty. I never said that I didn't want McD's," I say and throw my hands up at Derek. Like I might stop him from giving my food away from my spot in the bed. Not to mention that he is a werewolf and I'm a human in a hospital bed. Maybe I need the doctors to take a good look at my head just to make sure that I don't have any permanent damage.

Isaac sniggers from next to Scott and throws his hands up in the air. He makes grabby hands at Derek. I laugh and make grabby hands at Derek as well. "Come on Sour Wolf, give me please," I beg. Now I've told myself that I would never beg Derek for anything but when it comes to food I always break my promises.

Derek just gives that minimal smile of his again. He gives Isaac his share, throws Scott with his share and walks over to me to hand me mine. As soon as I open my wrapper of my burger everyone starts to stir.

"Is that a cheeseburger I smell?" Liam's voice drifts up from under my bed. "Yes, get up from your ass and get me one," Lydia says and unlatches herself from my side. Liam's head pokes up from the side of the bed and looks toward the bags.

"Please tell me I'm not just dreaming that I smell grease?" my dad says as he sits up and stretches. "No grease for you old man," I say and wave my burger at him. A piece of lettuce flies from the burger and lands on Liam's head. He pulls a face and reaches up to get it off. Once it's in his hand he throws it at me. You would think for a werewolf he would have an exceptional throw but alas that is not the case. He threw it too short and it landed on Kira's cheek.

I try to hold in my laughter but I was never good at it. Kira's eyes snap open and she turns her head exorcist style toward Liam. I burst out laughing at the look of terror on Liam's face. "Kira do not kill him until I get my food," Lydia says. She gets up from the bed and stretches. I dig into my burger as I watch Kira pick up the piece of lettuce and throw it on the ground.

She gets up from the bed, right next to Liam. Liam tilts his head up and unfortunately for him Kira is wearing a skirt. Hayden smacks Liam upside the head when she too gets out from under the bed and sees where Liam is looking. Kira lets out a startled giggle and walks past them and to the bags.

"I need coffee before I can function enough to eat," my dad says and looks at everyone sitting on the floor. "Which one of you little puppies are going to go get me one? You can get yourself a treat," my dad says. Isaac bursts out laughing. My mouth falls open and I stare at him. Did he really just call them puppies?

Liam and Hayden pull a face and look up at me.

Derek cracks an actual smile and looks at me. "I call them puppies behind their backs," he says and shrugs. Malia gets up from the corner in the room and walks over to my dad. "I'll get it for you," she says and holds out her hand. My dad grins up at her and hands her some money.

"Black, no sugar and don't forget to get something for yourself," he says and she takes the money. She looks up at me. "The vending machine is just around the corner, as well as the coffee vending machine," I say and point to the door.

As she is leaving the room I hear her say, "What is a vending machine?"

Isaac smiles and gets up from the bed. "I'm just going to go help her," he says and shakes his head. He gives Scott a quick peck on the lips and jogs after her. Liam gets up from the floor and moves toward the bags. I finish of my burger and toss the wrapper toward the bags. Liam catches it and tosses it in one of the bags. He starts to hand out burger and fries to everyone that does not have food yet.

He gives Lydia a veggie burger and I look at Derek. How did he know that she likes veggie burgers? He must have sensed my eyes on him because he looks toward me. "What? Did you think that I don't know what my pack likes? I mean the pack likes," he amends and looks down at the ground.

Scott gets up from the bed and walks over to Derek. "You might not be the alpha anymore but you are the senior wolf of the pack. And I don't mean that you're old, I mean that you are my second in command and that you can call it your pack if you want to," he says. He pats Derek on the shoulder, gives him a smile and walks back to the bed.

I grin at my best friend. Way to go Scotty!

Suddenly my bladder screams at me that it is too full. I jump up from the bed and make beeline toward the bathroom. I quickly shut the door and relief my bladder from its pain.

There's a knock on the door. "Ocupado!" I yell and flush the toilet.

"Stiles it is Dr Geyer. I'm here to do a quick check up," Dr Geyer's voice filters through the door. I fist pump the air and open up the door. "Please tell me this is the last check up, please doc," I say and move past him. He grins at me and nods.

Yes!

Dr Geyer does a quick check up and tells me exactly what I want to hear. "Everything looks good for now so you can be discharged. But please take it easy and no strenuous activity for the rest of the day, okay?"

I nod like a bobble head.

* * *

 **I know not a lot happens in this chapter and I'm sorry.**

 **Plus _most_ of this chapter was betad so if you find mistakes please let me know. **

**I'm going to try and post two chapters next week to try and make up for the lack of chapters these past few weeks.**

 **I call them apology chapters and I hope you accept it.**

 **But I am not going to keep you busy with my ramblings...**

 **Love form the wolfiest girl you will ever meet**

 **BYEEEEEE**

 **P.S leave a review if you want me to add something or just have a question.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo everybody!**

 **I am back with the first chapter of this week.**

 **I hope you guys like it and enjoy it.**

 **Beta:** Scarterror The Fallen

* * *

I walk into my living room with Scott trailing me. "So what have you planned for pack bonding night?" I ask him and sit on the couch.

I have been following the doctor's orders and not done anything strenuous for the last six hours. I think I deserve a medal for that.

"I thought maybe we could just go for a run, but then I remembered that the doctor said you have to take it easy so then I thought we could just meet up at Derek's and have a movie night," Scott says and sits down next to me. "Aww Scotty! That's so sweet of you, but have you asked Derek if it's okay? Because do you remember the last time we were at Derek's loft without his permission?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

Scott scoffs and points a finger at me. " _First_ off you left half way through the party and _secondly_ we did not arrange that party, the twins did," he says. I pat him on the shoulder and give him that parent look that says 'I believe everything you're saying'.

The front door opens and Scott and I turn to see who it is. Isaac's head pokes around the corner and he waves at us. Why isn't he coming into the room? I look at Scott and he looks just as clueless as I do. Well now what is the use of having a supernatural best friend if he's not going to help in situations like these?

"Isaac, why do you smell like sex, blood and Derek?" Scott asks as he slowly gets up from the couch. I quickly look back at Isaac. Hearing the words blood and Derek in the same sentence does not surprise me, but _sex_ added with those is a bit of a shocker.

"Well let's just say that Derek _does not_ like it when I masturbate in his loft anymore," Isaac says as he rounds the corner. His shirt is bloody and his jeans look like it was made to be ripped. I can't keep my snigger to myself and Isaac smiles innocently at me.

"Why were you at Derek's loft anyway? And why were you masturbating there?" Scott asks his boyfriend. Isaac sits down and pulls Scott down on his lap. "I don't think I want to hear why," I say and get up from the couch. I quickly walk to the kitchen, but not quick enough. "Because I missed you and you weren't there," I hear Isaac say.

 _So did not_ need to hear that. A shiver runs down my spine as I open up the fridge. I grab three bottles of water and close the fridge door. A very manly squeak leaves my lips as I turn around. Death is sitting on the kitchen counter. "I hope one of those is for me," Death says and makes grabby hands at the bottles.

I throw one of the bottles to him.

"Stiles, how did you make that bottle disappear into thin air?" Scott asks from my right. Death looks Scott over and jumps down from the counter. "It's a pity he is a true alpha, he could have made a great partner for you," he says as he walks around Scott, eyeing him like a paedophilic creeper.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. He saunters over to me and opens up the bottle of water. "I came to see if you have an answer for me yet," Death says. He takes a swig of water and his throat turns translucent and I can see how the water goes down.

Okay I am man enough to admit that grossed me out and fascinated me at the same time.

"D listen, can I call you D because it just rolls off the tongue better than Death, it's been less than a day. I still need to think over what you told me. And I have questions, _like a lot of questions_ , before I'm even going to consider saying yes. Like for example how is this employer/employee relationship going to work and what are my hours going to be, oh and is this going to be like a real job where I need to go to an office or something?" I ask using my fingers to count how many questions that was.

Death chuckles, puts the water under his arm and slow claps. "I _must_ say I am impressed. I did not know that a human could say so many words in one breath. And I think I like D, it fits with the look I am going with. Now to answer some of your questions, I want you to think about this opportunity as a lifestyle rather than a job. All you will have to do is collect the souls of people that die in close proximity to you. Once a month I will come visit you and you will hand over the souls. No need to go to an office or seek dying people out, it is as simple as that. I hope that covers the questions that you had for me now," D says.

During his speech Isaac and Scott had stood in the doorway of the kitchen and tried to look if they could see Death. I on the other hand had taken a seat at the kitchen table.

"Stiles what is going on?" Scott asks. I look at him and Isaac and they both look worried. I don't know if they are worried for my sanity or just worried for me, or maybe they are worried about themselves.

"Death is here, he wants to know if I have an answer for him. You heard my little speech and he just answered my questions. Oh and Scotty he said it was a pity you are a true alpha or he would proposition you too," I look at Death and glare at him a little. "But my guess is he wouldn't just proposition you for a job, oh sorry lifestyle," I add. Scott looks startled and Isaac looks murderous.

"Oh come now Stiles, what do you take me for, a paedophile?" D asks with mock hurt and places a hand over his heart. I just raise my eyebrows at him. "You walked into my hospital room through a wall, what's to stop you from doing that in Scott's room?" I cross my arms over my chest and lean back with the chair.

Isaac lets out a threatening growl and steps in front of Scott. "You tell Death that he better not do anything of the sort or he will have me to deal with," Isaac says glaring around at the room. I smile. I'm glad Scott and Isaac got together. Even though Scott is a true alpha and can look after himself, Isaac still does everything he can to protect Scott. It is one thing I can admire about Isaac, that and his love of scarves.

Death draws my attention back to him with his full out belly laugh. "I like this one. He has spunk and courage. You tell him that he has my word that I will not go near Scott any time soon. So with that I'll leave the three of you alone to go and enjoy your movie night. You have less than 26 hours left to give me an answer Stiles," D says as he starts to fade from my view. Just before he is gone, he smiles evilly.

I can't help the shudder that passes through me with that smile. It might be fun to mess around with Death and talk so easily with him, but I need to remember that he _is_ _Death_ after all.

"You can relax Isaac, he's gone. And he says you don't have to worry about anything. He won't be going near Scott anytime soon, oh and he likes you. Take some comfort in that," I say and get up. Scott's hands start to pat himself all over and he looks at me. "Why do I feel so objectified?" he whispers. He looks horrified.

Isaac and I burst out laughing and I pat him on the back. "I don't know buddy, only you can answer that question. Why don't we leave now for pack bonding night?" I ask and grab myself a bottle of water from the fridge. I gave mine away to Death.

Something Death said bothers me. I need to carry around the souls of dead people for a month. I don't know how that is going to feel or how I am going to feel about the fact that I will be carrying around the souls of dead people.

"Stiles, it's a little early to head over now. It's barely afternoon," Scott says. He looks at me worriedly again. "Okay so let's head over early and get everything ready for tonight," I say and walk out of the kitchen. I head towards the stairs.

"Stiles I don't think we need to get anything ready," Isaac says as he follows me. I quickly turn around and glare at him and Scott.

"Then let's go out and do something!" I snap. "I need to get out of the house okay? I need to get out of here," I say, losing my anger and steam halfway through my outburst. Scott and Isaac look at each other and then back at me. Scott nods and gestures for me to walk ahead of him up the stairs.  
"Okay buddy, we can leave a little early. Maybe we can get snacks and drinks on the way to Derek's, how does that sound?" he asks me in a small voice.

"Okay Scotty now you just sound patronising, but yeah that sounds like a good idea," I say and walk up the stairs. "You're paying though," I say over my shoulder.

* * *

S **o?**

 **Did you like? Did you hate it? Did you feel anything for it?**

 **If you did please leave a review and tell me. So we can share in the emotions together.**

 **I want to give a shout out to the following reviewers:**

 **yukino76**

 **Snowdrop-143**

 **Kichou**

 **Snowbeardolphin**

 **roseEbelikov**

 **eniledam05**

 **And to the guests as well.**

 **You guys give me the energy to keep going.**

 **So thank you.**

 **And thank you to all the people that keep reading, you make my heart sing.**

 **But that is all for now, so love from the Wolfiest Girl you will ever meet...**

 **BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY HEY!**

 **Sorry it took me so long guys, I have been having writers block and it is killing me... slowly...**

 **But here is the next chapter.**

 **So enjoy...**

* * *

"What are we getting?" Isaac asks as he pushes the trolley. Scott and I look at each other before we are racing each other toward the sweets aisle. I can hear Isaac's faint sigh behind us but who cares? Obviously Scott makes it there before me. "Hey you can't use your wolfy powers! That is so not fair!" I say and lightly punch him in the arm.

Scott just smiles innocently at me and shrugs. "What wolfy powers?" he asks. I just shake my head at him and start looking for Twizzlers. They are my favourite snack… after Wonka Nerds candy. Oh and don't get me started on sour warheads.

Once I find the Twizzlers, I start grabbing snacks left and right. When snacks start falling from my arms, I finally stop grabbing them. I look down and a gigantic smile breaks out across my face. In my arms I have Reese's Pieces, Lemonheads, Warheads, Cow Tales (different flavours), Hot Tamales, Dr Pepper Gummies and juicy twists, Butterfingers and Snickers. I am gripping the Twizzlers in my right hand like my life is depending on it.

I turn around to face Scott and he is in a similar state than me. We both just grin at each other.

"Oh my Gosh guys, are you for real? Fine, get all of it, I'm not paying for the dentist," Isaac says as he rounds the corner to the aisle. Scotty and I shrug. "I haven't needed the dentist since I was eight and your boyfriend is a werewolf. Who knows if he needs the dentist anyway?" I say and dump the snacks in the trolley. Scott follows suit and grins at me. "Valid point, dude," he says and gives Isaac a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh stop it. You two are going to give me a cavity before the sweets ever do," I say and walk away from them. Isaac sniggers and follows me. "Sorry Stiles, so what are we watching tonight?" he asks me. I look over my shoulder at him and smirk. "Well if I have my way, we will be binge watching all the Marvel movies, and in order. From the first Iron Man to the latest, which is Doctor Strange," I say jumping up and down slightly.

Isaac shakes his head at my excitement. "And how many movies are there?" he asks and puts a pack of spaghetti in the trolley. I look around me. When did we get in this aisle? "16 in total," I answer distracted.

Isaac whistles as he looks at the different pasta sauces. Is he going to make food for us? I hope so. Even though I could pretty much live of sweets and chocolates, I prefer to eat regular food every now and then. He throws in a few different options and start pushing the trolley again. Scott appears at the end of the aisle with four big drinks cradled in his arms.

He puts them in the trolley and puts his right hand in the right side of Isaacs back pocket jeans. How unfair is it that ever since Scott became a werewolf he has someone on his arm? First it was Allison then it was Kira and now it's Isaac. Then there's me, who only had Malia for a little while.

Is there something wrong with me?

 _No Stiles, of course not. Sometimes you just scare off girls with your awkward personality, incessant babbling, spastic movements and no mouth-to-brain filter._

Oh gee thanks brain for saying exactly what I was thinking but was to chicken shit to say.

 _Oh and Stiles, don't forget the sarcasm. The ladies just dig it._

One day I'm going to find a way to shut you up.

I look at Scott and to the trolley. "Scotty boy, do you think four of these are going to be enough for the _whole_ pack?" I ask and point to the drinks. Scott looks thoughtful for a second; he gets an impish grin on his face and shakes his head no. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Go get more," I say and wave him off.

Isaac looks at me with a devilish grin. "You know, he's that submissive in the bedroom too," he says.

Ach! What? My face scrounges up.

All the colour drains from Isaac's face as he realizes that he just said that out loud. "Oh shit! Stiles you can't let Scott know that I told you that. He would kill me, or worse keep sex from me," he pleads with me.

My face turns into one of horror and confusion for a moment and then it turns quizzical. "Don't worry buddy, I won't tell your _lover-"_ shudder, "-that you said anything," I say and pat him on the shoulder. He lets out a sigh of relieve. I give him a sly, devilish smirk. "Because what Scotty doesn't know…" I trail off.

A few minutes later Scott finds me and Isaac dancing, if you can call it dancing. Isaac and I are swinging our hips from side to side while doing a little jiggle with our hands. Pointer fingers sticking into the air and jabbing the sky, going from left to right. All the while we are singing the following, "Oh Scotty doesn't know-oh, so don't tell Scotty, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, so don't tell Scotty!"

Scott breaks out laughing and almost drops the drinks. "Oh my God, you guys need to see how you look right now," he says while trying to catch his breath. Thank goodness he finds it funny and not suspicious. He gently puts the drinks in the trolley and looks at us again.

"So what don't I know?" he asks.

Shit, spoke too soon.

"Nothing! You know everything that you are supposed to know," I say very, very quickly and hoping that there isn't a blip in my heartbeat. He looks me up and down and then at Isaac. He raises an eyebrow. Scott has been spending too much time with Derek.

"Nothing, baby," Isaac says and looks at me. "Scott, buddy, Pell o'mine, Isaac and I were just dancing and singing. There are no alterative motives here," I say and finger point at him. Isaac gins and throws his arm around my shoulder, like we are the best of friends.

"Isaac you have been spending too much time with Stiles," Derek's voice floats to us from behind. We both jump forward at the same time, pull up a leg towards chests, hands pushed out half way in front of us and we let out a load 'Ach!'.

"Derek, where the hell did you come from?" I exclaim and bend forward and rest my hands on my knees. "Oh and Isaac how did you not hear him?" I ask, exaggerated. Isaac shrugs and pulls in a deep breath. "Derek is just sneaky like that," he answers.

Derek walks forward and puts some meat in the trolley and takes over pushing duty. Okay, that sounded wrong.

I follow behind the three wolves.

Remaining on my own like this, gives me a chance to think about everything that D said. Being a reaper for him sounds complicated and to be honest a bit gross. Having to keep souls in my body for a month sounds like more than I can handle, because honestly I could not imagine where in my body I would keep those souls. Will it be with my whole body? My brain? My heart? My pinky finger?

And another thing, will I get special powers or will I basically just be a human vessel for souls? And how will I know that there is someone dying in my surrounding area? Will it be like a bell that goes off or a gut feeling that just lets me know where I need to go?

So the point that I'm trying to make to myself is that this whole situation is just too complicated. There are still so many things that I need to know before I can even begin to say yes. Plus I want to know why me? Why did he come to me and not Lydia, or Mason or Corey even? Why did he single me out?

Was it because I am a human in the pack? Because like I said he could have just gone to Mason. But then again if you really think about it, Mason isn't really a human anymore. Yeah he isn't the Beast of Gévaudan anymore but he's still technically a chimera.

The car stops and I look out the window. I look straight into the building of Derek's loft.

How did we get here? Oh for all that is holy, please tell me that I did not drive while I was spaced out. Then I realize that I'm looking through the window of the passenger side.

Who the hell drove my baby? Only one person would do that.

I turn around to yell at Isaac and look straight into Derek's face.

What? Why am I in the Camaro?

* * *

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Leave a review or PM me if you have questions.**

 **Quick shout out to:**

 **yukino76**

 **Snowdrop-143**

 **Thank you for leaving me some love with the last two chapters.**

 **Oh and I've been meaning to answer Snowbeardolphin: no I did not base this on that video but I would greatly like to see this video now. Please send me a link if you can... Thanks...**

 **But on that note I'm going to leave you guys... Enjoy your weekend and make the best of it...**

 **Love from the Wolfiest Girl you will ever meet**

 **BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Night!**

 **Pick your time frame.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update but I am here now, baring gifts.**

 **For all my guests I brought you cookies!**

 **For my loyal readers I have brought you a 5 course meal.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Derek, what am I doing in the Camaro?" I ask as I look at him. Derek shrugs and pulls the keys out of the ignition.

"You were following us in a daze and Scott said to leave you, that you would follow us. So after I paid and we left the shop, you followed me to the Camaro. Isaac tried leading you to the Jeep but you wouldn't go so I said I would make sure that you got here fine. I hope you don't mind," he says and gets out of the car.

I followed Derek and not Scott? That doesn't make any sense.

I get out of the car slowly. Derek is busy getting grocery bags out of the boot so I go over to him to help him. He smiles gratefully at me and closes the boot.

The Jeep stops behind us and Scott gets out of the driver's side.

"You with us again, buddy?" he asks and walks over to me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You know how I get when I start thinking about things," I say and wave away his comment. Inside I am freaking out. Scott nods and goes to help Isaac with the remaining bags.

"How much stuff did we buy?" I ask incredulously as I look at all of us carrying at least three bags each. Scott giggles nervously. "Enough for the whole pack?" he says uncertain.

The rest of us laugh at him and then make our way inside. The lift is broken again so we take the stairs. As we are climbing I once again realize that I don't like that I'm in a pack with enhanced humans.

Derek, Isaac and Scott are walking up the stairs with no problem at all and here I am falling behind, starting to lose my breath. "Derek, tell me again why you decided it would be a good idea to have a loft at the top of this very tall building?" I ask and shift the bags in my hands again.

Derek stops and turns to look back at me. He is almost a whole flight of stairs ahead of me. I stop as well and try to catch my breath. I wouldn't say that I'm winded, I'm just slightly short of winded. He smiles down at me and shifts his bags all into one hand and holds out his now free hand toward me. I stare at him.

"Give me yours, it will be easier on you if I carry yours as well," he says and starts to walk down toward me. I scowl at him. Oh how ironic. We switched roles. Usually he is the one scowling and I'm the one who smiles. We have been spending too much time together.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying three bags on my own, thank you very much," I say, stubbornly holding the bags out of his reach. "Stiles I think you're forgetting that you only got out of the hospital this morning and that the doctor told you not to do anything strenuous. Did you forget that?" Derek asks, stopping in front of me.

I scrounge my face up and throw my head back. "I remember now, thank you," I say in a little whiny voice. Derek lets out a small chuckle and takes my bags from me. He turns around and heads back up the stairs. Stupid hot werewolf with his making sense and big strong muscles and adorable scowly face.

Did I just call Derek hot? And adorable? Oh God! What did that tree branch do to my head?

I start walking back up the stairs, trying to catch up with the rest.

Do I really think Derek is hot and adorable? Like can something be hot and adorable at the same time? Because puppies are adorable but I don't think that they're hot at the same time. But then again Derek is a human and not an animal, but then again he is half human and half animal. This is confusing and hurting my brain. Will it stop me from thinking about it? No, the answer is no, of course not. I look at the back of Derek and slow down to appreciate the way his back muscles are working and the fact that I can see it through his light grey Henley. Damn the man does have a body that can render women speechless. And apparently me as well.

We finally get to the top and Derek goes to slide open the loft's big ass door. We all walk through to the kitchen and the bags get dumped. I open up the fridge door and start unpacking the bags. Scott and Isaac leave the kitchen to go do God knows what, leaving me and Derek alone in the kitchen.

Okay Stiles, you can do this. You can act cool if you want to. Okay maybe no to that one. Just don't embarrass yourself in front of him. Okay again no to that one. Just don't talk, that could work right? Who am I kidding? I talk when I'm nervous and right now I am nervous. Derek starts handing me the things that needs to go into the fridge. I catch him glancing at me every now and then and I smile at him every time that I do.

Once we have everything put away, Derek opens up a cupboard to the left of his stove. He rummages around until he finds the pots and pans he is looking for and puts everything on the stove.

"Are you going to make us dinner?" I ask incredulously. He nods and pulls out everything he needs for spaghetti bolognaise. I turn my head to the side a bit and stare at him.

Derek can cook?

When did this happen?

"You going to just stand there and stare at me or are you going to go make yourself comfortable with Isaac and Scott?" he asks pulling off his leather jacket. I watch his muscles pull and ripple and my mouth goes dry.

"Uhm Scott… and Isaac… or stare… wait what was the question?" I ask pulling my head from the gutter. I was thinking of Derek without a shirt and how he should become a lifeguard. Like seriously, can you imagine water dripping off all those muscles? I can.

Derek gives a small chuckle and grabs my hand.

Derek what are you doing?

He pulls me out of the kitchen and towards his sofa. Scott and Isaac are busy setting up a Christmas bed in front of the sofa. Derek puts me on the sofa and says, "Stay."

Isaac sniggers and Scott tries to hide his chortle with a cough, badly I might add. I give Derek an unamused look, but I stay put. Derek disappears into his room with his jacket and I hear water start to run shortly after.

It's like he read my mind about his muscles and water.

"So Derek doesn't have a big movie collection, but at least he does have one. So he has all the 'Die Hard' movies and he has 'Kill Bill' one and two. Plus, and this one surprised me, he has 'Lucy'," Isaac says, fluffing pillows at my feet.

"Hey why don't you rub my feet while you're down there?" I say jokingly, pushing my feet toward Isaac. Isaac looks up at me with golden beta eyes and extends his clawed hands toward my feet. "How _hard_ should I make the pressure?" he asks innocently. I gulp and pull my feet back and throw my hands out to stop him. "No-no-" I say quickly, "-I like my feet the way they are." Scott chuckles as his boyfriend's hands follow my feet. "I would _never_ do anything to hurt you," Isaac says way too innocently.

I shake my head quickly and jump over the back of the couch. "Stay away from me you… you innocently looking murder machine," I say and dart away from him, into Derek's room. I hear Scott burst out laughing and Isaac give a menacing chuckle.

I close the door and rest my head against it.

"Can I help you with something?" I hear Derek ask form behind me. I swivel around, ready to tell him why I'm hiding in his room, but the words die on my lips. Derek is standing there in nothing but a towel. Water droplets are chasing each other down his chest and some get caught in his stubble. He has a pretty lose grip on the towel on his hips. I stare and lick my lips subconsciously.

"Maybe," I whisper.

Derek walks toward me as he runs a hand through his wet hair. "And what exactly can I _maybe_ help you with?" he asks and stops in front of me.

Maybe you can start by dropping the towel so I can ogle the rest of your body.

Derek smirks as his grip starts to loosen on the towel. I gulp. He leans forward for a second, looking like he might kiss me, but he stops and turns around. "Not now, Stiles, maybe another time," he says over his shoulder.

Did that mean what I think it means?

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **If you love it, please review.**

 **If you hate it, please review.**

 **If there is mistakes please PM me and I will fix it.**

 **Snowdrop-143: Yes he lost a bit of time, but not a lot. Just enough for him to be confused.**

 **Yukino76: Maybe his feelings? What do you think?**

 **And on that note, I will love and leave you.**

 **Love from the wolfiest girl you will ever meet**

 **BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm not dead and I'm back!**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have been having some mental problems but I'm working through them.**

 **So I hope you can forgive me and that you don't hate me too much.**

 **I come bearing gifts, a new chapter and cookies!**

 **I hope you guys like it and if you don't please let me know...**

 **Thank you... and enjoy!**

* * *

I walk back out to Scott and Isaac and sit heavily on the couch. Scott gives me a look and comes to sit next to me. "Hey you okay, dude?" he asks and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, man of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Like did you have to ask? Like when am I not fine?" I babble and mentally kick myself. Because now Scott's gonna know that something is up.

And right on queue he arches an eyebrow and stares at me. "You have been spending too much time with Derek," I mumble and try to push his eyebrow down. He tries to bite my finger and I jerk my hand away. "Not cool Scotty boy, not cool," I say and get up from the couch.

"Hey guys," Liam greets us as he walks in. Hayden, Corey and Mason follow him, each carrying a bag in each hand. "We brought snacks, video games, in case the movies get boring, and board games," Liam says as they all walk toward the kitchen.

"Hey, trying to have an adult conversation over here," I yell, pointing to me and Scott. Isaac bursts out laughing, Scott pouts and Derek scares the living soul out of me, by saying, "You're not an adult, yet," in my ear. "What is it with you wolves that you have to scare me around every nook and cranny?" I throw my arms around like a windmill trying to make my point.

"Because you're easy to scare," Isaac says as he and Derek walk into the kitchen after the others. Scott and I follow after them and we all gather around the island in the middle of the kitchen. Derek starts making the food and promptly tells us to leave the kitchen or we wouldn't get any food. We grab a bag with just cool drinks and walk back to the living room.

I throw myself down on the couch; knock my head on the armrest and roll off the couch. "Why, oh God why?" I mutter and rub my head. Isaac sniggers and takes my seat on the couch. "Hey! That's my seat!" I say and quickly get up so I can push him off. "Oh is it? I don't see your name on it so I guess it's not really your seat," he says while stretching his legs out.

"Isaac shut up and give Stiles his spot back before he gets any ideas and actually writes his name on my couch," Derek yells from the kitchen. I stick my tongue out at Isaac as he gets up from the couch. I fall back on the couch and settle myself in.

Everyone else makes themselves comfortable on the Christmas bed on the floor.

"So where is everyone else?" Liam asks as he puts his head on Hayden's lap. "It's just the girls that still need to come right?" Hayden asks. She starts carding her fingers through Liam's hair and I get envious. Like, I want Derek to do that to me. Wait what was that thought?

"Not just the girls, I invited Corey too," I say and wink at Mason. He starts to blush and looks down at the floor. "Why?" Liam asks. "Because he is Hayden's previous pack and a friend of Mason's." Liam looks at Mason, who is still blushing and is refusing to look up at this point, and narrows his eyes.

"Mason? Is there something you want to tell me?" "I might like him," Mason mutters but everyone hears him. Hayden and I smile brightly at him, as well as Scott and Isaac. Liam looks like he just ate a lemon. Hayden smacks him on the chest and glares at him. Liam quickly sits up and scoots over to Mason. "I hope something happens between the two of you," he quickly says and throws his arm around Mason's shoulder. All of us burst out laughing at his reaction.

"So to get back to the first topic, it's just Lydia, Kira, Malia and now Corey that still needs to come, right?" Liam asks as he attentively scoots back toward Hayden. I nod then look away from them. I'm envious again, because I wish I had their kind of relationship with someone. Someone like Derek. Again with that? Why? You know what I don't know what these strange feelings are anymore but I don't want to decipher them tonight.

I stretch myself out on the couch fully and grab a pillow of the Christmas bed. "So where are they? Did they let anyone know if they were going to be late?" Liam continues his line of questioning.

"They didn't let me know but I wonder what could be taking them so long?" Scott says. He picks up his phone and types out a quick message to someone. "They're girls, they're probably late cause they have to do their hair and they're trying on 6 different outfits to make sure they look good," Isaac says while gesturing at his hair and clothes.

Next thing we all see is a pillow that smacks into Isaac's face and throws him backwards. "You can be glad you that you don't have a girlfriend 'cause I guarantee you, you would be mangled by now, doesn't matter if she was human or wolf," Hayden says and cross her arms in front of her chest.

Isaac looks at her with horror in his eyes. "It's a good thing then that he doesn't have a girlfriend and he has me instead." Scott hugs his boyfriend from the side and the terror in Isaac's eyes melt away.

"As much as I love this whole lovey dovey scene that's going on, could one of you please come help me get the blood out of my car seat?" we hear Lydia's voice asks. I shift on the couch as we all turn as one to look toward the door with shock and despair on our faces. Like can't we have one night, please? Isn't it enough that Death is bothering me but now there has to be something else?

Standing on the doorway is a very pissed off Lydia, a very apologetic Malia and a very smiley, sympathetic Kira. Malia is covered in blood and only wearing a towel, Kira has some blood smears on her shirt and her face and Lydia looks pristine as always.

Derek comes out of the kitchen with an "Oh no not again" look on his face. "What the hell happened?" he asks, sounding dead tired.

"Oh your cousin decided to go hunting before we came here tonight," Lydia says, with her arms crossed over her chest and her walking slowly down the steps. "And she decided this after she accepted my invitation for a ride here." Derek puts his right hand over his eyes and shakes his head. "Malia I told you that I was making food," he says, taking his hand away and looking at her.

Malia shrugs and walks down the steps. "I was hungry for deer not whatever food you're making; and besides it was a small deer and a quick hunt. The only thing I regret now is getting into Lydia's car naked and covered in blood," she say and sits down next to me on the couch. I sigh and lightly shake my head. Of course it would make sense to her.

Lydia huffs and walks into the kitchen, ignoring the rest of us. Kira is closing the door when there is a rather loud "Wait!" and Corey appears in the doorway. "Sorry I forgot I was still invisible and thought you saw me," he says shyly to Kira. Kira smiles at him and pats him on the shoulder. "It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for," she says and finishes closing the door.

Corey walks over to us and slowly takes a seat next to Mason, who is grinning like an idiot at him. I throw Mason with a pillow and watch as he sputters and then proceeds to throw me back with the pillow. I catch it and smirk at him.

"I don't want to sound needy or demanding but is it possible that I could get a shirt and maybe a towel or a cloth to wipe off the blood with?" Kira asks timidly and softly. Derek puts a hand on the small of Kira's back and leads her to his room. "Yeah you can quickly shower if you want to and you can borrow any of my shirts," he says. Kira beams up at him. I glare at Kira.

That is my man. She should keep her hands off of him. And I should be the only one allowed that can wear his closes.

"Malia, you go take a shower at the upstairs bathroom. And look in Isaac's old room, there should still be some of your clothes there," Derek shouts from his bedroom. Malia gets up with a grumble and stalks to the stairs.

"Why are you glaring at Kira? Are you jealous that she gets to wear one of his shirts and you don't?" Lydia asks from beside me. I jump about eight foot into the air. When the hell did she sit down next to me? And since when can she read minds?

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Please leave me a comment... if you feel like it.**

 **I will try to get back to updating every week and I promise not to let it go so long again.**

 **So for now I'm going to say goodbye and I hope you have a lovely day!**

 **Love from the Wolfiest Girl you will ever meet...**

 **BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo lovely people!**

 **I just want to inform you that I will be leaving for a short vacation and I won't be updating for the next 2 weeks.**

 **I hope that you guys won't mind to much about that.**

 **And sorry that i haven't been updating as much as I should. I hope that by the time I get back that will change.**

 **But enough about me, you aren't here for me. So without any further interruptions from me here is the next part.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

I slightly shift my head on the lap beneath mine. How do people fall asleep like this? Or find is comfortable? Like legs are not that comfy. I shift my head again and I hear an irritated growl from above me and look up. I smile sheepishly at Derek.

"Would you lie still?" he asks and shifts himself. I groan and sit up. "Sorry, your legs are just so big that I can't find a comfortable position," I whisper. Derek sighs and tells me to stand up. Isaac pauses the movie. "Are the two of you gonna keep talking or can we continue to watch this awesome movie?" he asks as he turns around to look at us.

Derek lies down on his side and pulls me down so I can lie down in front of him. "We're good now. Play the movie. And Stiles if you fidget again, I'm taking you to my bed and making you stay there 'till everyone goes home," Derek says. I lie completely still, for two reasons only. One: I don't want to miss out on the night. Two: Derek Fucking Hale is spooning me on his couch and this is not helping my confused emotions and thoughts.

Isaac turns back around and presses play.

Lydia quirks an eyebrow at me from her chair next to the couch. I give her a confused look and a little shrug then focus my mind and eyes back on the movie. All during the rest of the movie I am super aware of Derek pressed up against me. And of course my body confuses me more. Because I get butterflies in my stomach, my heart feels like it is swelling and my chest gets warm whenever it does, my mind unfocuses whenever he moves and I keep popping a boner.

By the end of the movie I feel like my heart is going to explode and little Stiles is going with it. I get up and stretch out. I look at the Christmas bed. Some of them had fallen asleep, namely Liam, Hayden, Scott and Kira. Isaac gets up as well and looks at Scott fondly. "You gonna wake him up and go home or are you guys staying the night?' I whisper to him.

He looks at me. "We're staying. I'm gonna quickly carry him up to my old room," he whispers back and gently picks up Scott. "No mommy, I don't want to go to school today. Stiles is not going to be there," Scott mutters.

Dude, what the hell are you dreaming about? But I kinda like that you don't want to go to school because I'm not going to be there.

Malia gets up and walks toward the kitchen. "Hey Derek, is there still some food left?" she yells. I cringe and look at the sleeping kids. They are still sleeping soundly. Derek groans and stands up. Right behind me. I can feel his body heat seeping in through my clothes. I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks and curse my body. Like don't be so obvious.

Derek moves around me and walks toward the kitchen. But before he enters it he looks over his shoulder and smirk at me. Then he's gone. I stare after him. Lydia draws my gaze away from the kitchen doorway when she gets up. She walks over to me, leans into my personal space and whispers into my ear, "Make a move, idiot." She leans back, puts her hand on my arm and smiles at me softly.

She steps back and grabs her purse. "I'm leaving now. Malia do you need a lift back?" she asks. Malia comes running out of the kitchen with a bowl and fork in her hand. "Yes," is all she says and walks to the door. Derek comes walking out of the kitchen with a scowl on his face. "Hey that's my bowl," he says gruffly. "I'll bring it back, bye Stiles," she says and walks out. I wave at her even though I know she can't see me.

I give Lydia a quick hug and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Remember what I said," she says over her shoulder as she follows Malia out the door.

"Is nobody going to close the door? What did your parents raise, animals?" Derek asks as he walks over to close the door. "Only Malia was raised like that," Isaac chirps as he comes down the stairs. "So what are the rest of us going to do now?" he adds.

"Play board games?" Mason says hesitantly. Derek grunts, walks over to the bag with board games and opens it up. The rest of us look at one another with confusion. Did Derek just agree to board games? Derek rummages through the bag and makes a little "Aha!" when he finds what he was looking for apparently. He turns around and shows us, proudly I might add, what he has chosen.

In his hands in 'Battle of the sexes'. Once again we all look at each other and then back at him with raised eyebrows. "Seriously Derek? Not that I don't like your choice of board games, it's just that all of us are guys and it's best to play with alcohol and we don't have alcohol," Isaac says, walks over to Derek and takes the game from his hands.

"Well you don't have alcohol but I do and I thought that we could split into teams of two, grab a stack of cards each and ask our team mate the questions. If your team mate gets it wrong both of you drink. If your team mate gets everything right the other teams drink," Derek says.

I quirk an eyebrow again and look at the 'Awake people'. So it's me, Derek, Isaac, Mason and Corey. I think there might be a slight problem with the teams. "Okay, I like this idea more and more. Who's going to be in teams?" Isaac asks and puts the board game down.

"I thought Corey and Mason could be in a team," Derek says. Corey and Mason turn to each other, high five and turn back to look at us. I nod. Okay that makes sense; they would make a good team. "Then I thought you and I could be in a team," Derek says to Isaac. Okay again it makes sense. They know each other pretty well. Seeing as Derek made Isaac a werewolf and Isaac lived with Derek for a while.

"And who am I going to be in a team with?" I ask while raising my hand. Derek looks down at the Christmas bed and points at Kira. I stare at him and flail my arms about. "Dude! I am not going to wake her up just so I can have a partner for a game!" I whisper yell.

"Actually I've been awake for a while. I just didn't want to get up yet," Kira says as she opens her eyes. She slowly gets up from the bed and comes to stand next to me. "So want to be in a team with me?" she asks all innocently. I smile at her, throw my arm around her shoulders and look at the others. "Are you guys ready to have your asses kicked?" I say.

Derek snorts and raises an eyebrow. Isaac crosses his arms over his chest and smirks. "You really think you two are going to beat me and Derek?" Isaac asks. I cross my arms over my chest and walk over to him, so we are standing toe to toe. "Quite frankly, I don't think you and Derek have anything on us. I think we are going to win so hard that you and Derek won't be able to look anybody in the eye," I say and look over my shoulder at Kira, smirking. Instead of smirking back like I hoped she would, she smiles at me nervously and throws a double thumbs up.

Isaac leans toward me and instinctively I start to lean back.

"I bet you that Derek and I will beat you and Kira," he says, still with that smirk on his face. "And I bet you that Kira and I will beat you and Derek," I say back. My back is starting to hurt a little but I'm not going to back down.

"What are you willing to bet?"

"What are you?"

"If I win you have to let Derek train you like he trains one of us."

"Okay, fine, but if I win you have to stop kissing Scott in front of me for the next month."

Isaac squints and frowns at me, but he finally mutters a 'Fine' and straightens backup. With great strength on my part I also straighten backup and immediately regret it. My back feels like it was snapped in two. I put my hand on my back and look at Isaac.

"Dude, I think you broke my back," I say. Kira puts a hand on the sore spot on my back and starts to rub it. Derek looks at her with violence in his eyes.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Love it? Hate it? Confused about it?**

 **And I will still be able to see comments so don't be shy with them.**

 **I hope all of you have a wonderful weekend!**

 **Love From The Wolfiest Girl You Will Ever Meet...**

 **BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back!**

 **No, I'm not dead.**

 **I got a promotion at work and had no idea what I was doing. So I had to get training and then actually start doing the work and it was just all round BAD!**

 **But things have settled down for now and I can focus on my writing (and fans) again.**

 **Really hope you guys are not that angry.**

 **So without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

I roll over onto my stomach and wince at the headache starting behind my eyes. Oh my god what was I thinking last night? How could I ever think that I could outdrink a werewolf, let alone two? I roll back onto my back and rub at my eyes. The headache is slowly getting worse the more awake I become.

I groan and throw my arms out. My left hand makes a smack noise as it connects with something that is not covers on a bed. I bolt upright and look to my left. Laying without a shirt on is none other than Derek Sourwolf Hale.

I scramble out of the bed but in typical Stiles fashion my feet get tangled in the sheets and I fall flat on my ass, and said ass is in the air. A groan leaves my lips again and the headache gets increasingly stronger.

I feel strong hands gripping my hips and suddenly I'm on the bed again. "What is wrong with you Stiles?" Derek asks as he releases my hips. "There is so many things I can say to that question but I will not give you the satisfaction of having something to taunt me with," I say and untangle my feet from the sheets. Derek snorts and the bed shifts as he gets up from it.

"Don't need to worry about you making a list, I have one of my own and I'm sure that mine is longer than yours is," he says from behind me. I swivel around and give him my best fake shock and hurt face. "I take offence to that," I say putting my hand on my chest for extra drama. Derek snorts again.

He's standing by his dresser and rummaging around in it. He pulls out a shirt and some jogging pants and turns around to face me. He throws the cloths at me and it hits me in the face. It falls into my lap and I glare at Derek. He has the biggest smile on his face that I have ever seen. And oh my god is that bunny teeth I see?

"Go take a shower and put on those. You smell like stale alcohol and sweat. I've had to have that smell in my nose all night long and I can't take it anymore," he says and walks back to the bed.

All night? Wait how long was I in in his bed? Why was I in his bed? Why was I with him in his bed? Why was I with him in his bed with him not having a shirt on? What was going on?

"First of all, I don't smell, I always smell like a fresh daisy-" he snorts again, "- Secondly I will not be wearing your cloths, I don't know where's it's been-" "I washed those yesterday before you guys came over." "-Thirdly I don't wear pants without underwear-" "I don't wear them at all." My brain short circuits for a minute there. "-Fourthly that should not be as hot as it sounds. Like you don't wear them at all? At all times?" I ask and turn my body toward him. He smirks at me and arches one of those perfect eyebrows. I stare back him waiting for him to answer when it hits me what I said.

My face warms all over, actually my whole body does. Did I just tell Derek that I thought him not wearing underwear was hot? My eyes widen with every seconds that passes.

Luckily for me Derek takes pity on me and answers my question. "I wear them when I go out in jeans, for two reasons. My mom always said to wear underwear when going out because you never know what's going to happen and the other reason is that it chaffs," he says. My brain short circuits again as I think of that image.

That's enough of that! I chide myself as I feel hot all over again. I jump up from the bed and make a bee line for the bathroom. As I'm about the round the corner of his room I stop and turn back around to face him. "Just one more thing, how did I end up in bed with you?" I ask.

Derek smiles at me as he gets up from the bed and walks over to me. "You begged me last night to let me sleep with you," he says and walks past me. My mouth falls open as I look after him.

I walk to the bathroom in a daze and close the door behind me. I put Derek's cloths down on the toilet and strip down to my birthday suit.

Did I really ask Derek if he would sleep with me? If I did I really need to stop drinking because that is so not right on so many levels. I turn on the shower and test the temperature. Once it's on the level of scolding hot, I climb under the spray.

Thoughts of Derek shirtless invade my mind as I start to scrub my body raw. My cock slowly lifts his head the more I think of Derek. I look down at it and frown. Not now! Derek would definitely hear if I did anything right now.

I ignore my cock for as long as I can and rinse off my body. I grab Derek's shampoo and wash my hair methodically. I stop when a thought suddenly springs into my brain.  
Derek was smirking and smiling when we had the whole awkward conversation. Does that mean he might feel the same way or is he just humoring me? Did he actually want to sleep with me or did he just let me sleep in his bed because he felt bad for me? Did he like it when I said he think it's hot that he doesn't wear underwear or did he just smile because it's totally something I would say?

I need to find the answers to these questions otherwise I'm going to make myself crazy. I stand under the water and let the shampoo rinse from my hair. The water makes little rivers down my body. But before all of that I need to take a cold shower.

I'm about to turn off the hot water when I stop myself. A cold shower is only going to help so much with my little problem. I might as well deal with it. Derek and his hearing be damned. Maybe I might just find out if Derek feels the same way if I do this.

My right hand travels down my body and grips the base of my cock. I slowly start to tug on it as more images of Derek enter my mind.

Derek shirtless this morning.

The muscles of his six pack rippling as he gets up from the bed.

The muscles in his arms as he throws his clothes at me.

On another day, Derek shirtless as he trains the pack.

The sweat glistening on his chest.

His hands gripping me tight as he shows me how to fend off a werewolf.

I imagine his hand where mine is right now, slowly working up and down on my cock.

Feel him grip me ever so tightly and move ever so slightly faster. My breath quickens with his pace.

In the back of my head I hear the bathroom door open but I'm so preoccupied with the feeling of being slowly stroked to completion. The shower door opens and I feel hands on my body. I startle, my eyes popping open.

"Did you think I wasn't going to hear you in here? Quietly moaning like a bitch in heat. Saying my name with every upstroke on your cock. Gasping as you grip yourself tighter? What were you thinking about?" Derek asks in my ear. His hands roam over my chest, flicking my nipples and then going lower and stretching out on my stomach. I can feel his hot breath on my ear and his stubble scratching me just below it. One of his hands replaces mine on my cock and his grip is so much better than I ever could have imagined it. I throw my head back as he speeds up his hand so fast I feel lightheaded. Suddenly he stops and grips me so, so tightly at my base. "You didn't answer my question Stiles. What were you thinking about?" his words are mere whispers and breathless on the shell of my ear. A long stripe of his tongue follow his words. "I… I… Jesus Fuck me… If you want… ugh… if you want me to answer you're gonna have to stop that," I manage to stutter out as his teeth nibble on my ear. He stops, going completely still. "I was thinking about you. Shirtless. Training us. And in bed just now," I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh my dear Brother, I did not need to see this or hear what you just said. I might be Death but I'm still innocent," D's Voice breaks through the haze in my brain.  
You have got to be fucking me?!

Derek growls as his arms lock protectively around me. "It's okay big guy, it's just D," I try to reassure Derek. I look out of the shower, or try to at least. The shower door glass is extremely fogged up. I wipe it down and look straight in D's eyes. I jump back and lose my footing. If it wasn't for Derek having such a tight grip on me, and my cock might I add, I would have been flat on my ass right now. I gasp as the whole incident makes shivers run across my body, starting from my cock. I let out a blissful moan or gasp, I don't know. Lust clouds my brain so quickly causing me to stop breathing for a second.

"Stiles if I wasn't so freaked out by the smell from the hospital and you calling it D right now I might have enjoyed the sound you just made," Derek says with a voice so filled with lust and concern it kinda makes my knees go weak again.

"Boys, if you could possibly stop with whatever you are doing right now, I would greatly appreciate it. My eyes are gonna have to be bleached after this whole business," D says and walks away from the shower and promptly turns his back on us.

I turn off the water to the shower and roll my eyes. "Can I just mention that you are the one that decided it was a good idea to just pop in? It's not our fault you popped in at this very moment. I have half a mind to just continue to let Derek ravish me in any way he sees fit. So would you mind telling me what you are doing here?" I ask D as I get out of the shower, much to my own chagrin.

"Stiles, are you talking to Death?" Derek asks as he gets out of the shower as well. He wraps me in a towel and then wraps himself in one as well. Where the hell did the towels come from?

"Are the two of you decent yet? My brain can only take so much of nude men," D mutters the last part under his breath. I snort and tell him that we are covered up if that is decent enough for him. He turns around peeking at us with one eye, trying to make sure that I'm telling the truth.

"Happy?"

"I would prefer cloths actually."

"Why don't you just magic them on us?"

"Cause I'm Death and not a fucking magician."

Eye roll from both of us.

"You can walk through walls and make yourself invisible to those that you want. Kind of sounds like you're a magician to me."

"My dear boy-"

"Stiles are you arguing with Death right now? Over magic?" Derek asks incredulous.

"Get dressed please. I will wait for you in the living room. It's time that you give me an answer and you are running out of time. So if you haven't decided yet, I suggest you think about it while you guys get dressed," D says, sauntering over to the door and then through it.

I sigh and rub at my temples. The headache was coming back and with much more force than it did previously. I turn to face Derek to tell him what Death said, when I see Mister Sourwolf getting dressed. I try to commit as much of him to memory as I can.

"So what did he have to say? And why was he here for such a short time?" Derek asks as he pulls his shirt over his head. No, don't hide that body away. Let me ogle it for the rest of eternity. I sigh again, grab the cloths from the toilet and start to get dressed as well.

"He's in the living room right now. He's giving us time to get dressed because the man of how many years old can't stand to see two young men getting frisky in the shower. I mean really he's probably seen worse over the years yet he's acting like we are the worst of them all. Any way he said he's here for an answer from me and that I don't have a lot of time to give him one. I wonder what would happen if just refuse to give him an answer. Would he kill me? Or would he just get really pissed off and hex me? Or would he force me to become his reaper? And another thing, he's given me so little information on what being his reaper entails and I wond-" Derek smacks a hand over my mouth.

"Breath Stiles! Take a deep breath and finish getting dressed," Derek instructs taking his hand from my mouth. "Fine and then what? I don't have an answer for him. I don't want to be a reaper Derek."

Derek just stares at me. Once I'm dressed, Derek takes my hand and leads me out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that.**

 **I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit longer, so bare with me please.**

 **And I will stop talking now.**

 **Love From The Wolfiest Girl You Will Ever Meet...**

 **BYE! (waves hand like a maniac)**


End file.
